The Effects of Dratiniskin Serpentwine
by c.petersen
Summary: When everything is all over and peace is restored to Unova, who could blame the heroes for needing a drink or two? Even if they were only 16... BiancaxCheren, HildaxN. Gameverse, based more on Black and White than Black and White 2, though Bianca and Cheren's Black and White 2 incarnations are used.


**The Effects of Dratiniskin Serpentwine**

It was over. It was all over.

Bianca had a steady job as a researcher for professor Juniper, Cheren was a successful gym leader, N had left Team Plasma (who were consequently finally defeated for good) and had started some sort of relationship with Hilda, and Hilda herself decided that maybe she'd had enough adventure for a while.

So with everything being over, here they were.

Were they relieved? Yep.

Were they ehausted? Certainly.

Were they incredibly bored and sitting together with nothing to do in Hilda's living room?

...Naturally.

"How is it that we're bored?" asked an exasperated Bianca, "We haven't even really seen each other for more than five minutes in over two years!"

"Tired," replied Hilda simply, "too much traveling looking for this guy."

She playfully punched her boyfriend, who flinched a little and held an expression akin to annoyance.

"I don't remember asking you to come look for me. I was hoping our paths would cross in a more...natural manner."

The girl shrugged, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you like things that way. It _is_ your namesake after all..."

N shook his head and sighed, "You're lucky that you happened to be the last stop on my journey."

"Awwwww!" cooed the excited blonde across from them. Cheren pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Honestly, Bianca..."

The chipper girl perked up then, not seeming to even hear Cheren's comment. "I have an idea!"

Hilda smirked at how she seemed to have learned to subconsciously ignore her friend's snide comments towards her. She supposed it was for the better though, since Bianca would probably always be able to provide Cheren ammunition for said comments for the rest of her life...

"If it involves walking, count me out," remarked Hilda after a moment, "I just want to sit back and relax right now."

Bianca scratched the back of her head, "Well we'd have to walk to the lab to get it..."

Cheren quirked an eyebrow, finally looking slightly interested in what Bianca had to say. "To get what, exactly? Please don't say Sevipers and Ladders. We're not ten anymore."

The blonde waved her hand frantically, "It's not Sevipers and Ladders! It's something I've always wanted to try but the Professor never let me. She said I wasn't old enough to have it...but our sixteenth birthdays have all come and gone by now so I think it should be okay."

"I've never understood why society places age restrictions on certain activities," commented N, "It disrupts the flow of the natural order."

"Especially for us," added Cheren, "seeing as all of us attributed to arguably saving the world in some way two years ago."

Hilda gave her boyfriend a wry glance, "Although some people tended to get in the way more than help at some points..."

"I was being used," said N simply, "and I've already apologized for my actions."

The brunette ruffled his long green hair playfully, "I know, honey. I know."

Cheren rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on Bianca, who for all intents and purposes looked a bit put out.

"Sorry Bianca," he started, "so what exactly were you planning to go get? And more importantly, do we have to go with you to the lab to get it?"

Bianca rubbed the back of her neck a bit nervously, "Um, well Professor Juniper is in Striaton with Fennel right now so I might need a hand bringing some of the bottles over. I figured you could help me with that, Cheren?"

N quirked an eyebrow, "Bottles?"

"Of Dratiniskin Serpentwine."

Hilda, Cheren and N looked at the blonde as if she had grown a second head.

"...Serpentwine?!"

"Y-yeah?" replied a slightly red-faced Bianca, "I thought we could all try some and see what happens!"

Cheren facepalmed, "Honestly, Bianca. Do you even know what serpentwine is?"

The blonde shrugged innocently, "I know it's a drink that supposedly 'tastes kinda bad but makes you feel all kinds of awesome'. At least that's what the guy on tv said the other night when I was working late..."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I beg to differ with that man," remarked N while shaking his long green locks, "serpentwine is delicious. I grew up drinking it, though I will agree with him in that it does make you feel "awesome" if you're not used to it. Though I wouldn't put it in those terms."

Hilda laughed, "This actually explains a lot about you. But you know what? I'm with Bianca on this. I've never tried it before and it could actually turn out being a lot of fun!"

Bianca high-fived her friend, "Yeah! What about you, Cheren?"

The poor guy looked conflicted. While all of his friends seemed okay with this idea, Cheren really didn't know if it would be a good idea. He had read books before on serpentwine and it's effects on the human body if too much is consumed. Though he highly doubted they would go _that _far, he was still nervous for some reason.

"I...suppose we could indulge a little. But we need to be care-"

He was interupted as Bianca yanked his hand with unprecedented strength. "Awesome! Okay, c'mon Cheren! We gotta go get it before the professor gets back!"

"Ow! Bianca you're hurting my hand! Let go!"

"No time!"

"That doesn't make sense! I can still walk with you without you tearing my arm off!"

"No walking! Running!"

"The lab's like thirty meters from Hilda's house!"

"Whatever!"

In the midst of all their bickering, Hilda's two best friends somehow found their way out of her house and on the way to get the serpentwine, which left Hilda and N alone as her mother currently was away for the weekend.

The brunette sighed and removed her white and pink hat, letting her long brunette locks cascade freely down her shoulders and back. "Those two need to just get together already..."

N watched as she stood up and cracked her back a couple times before sinking back down beside himself on the couch. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as she cuddled up under his arm.

"It's...odd."

Hilda glanced up at him with a small smile, "What is?"

"How comfortable I am with you. It doesn't make sense to me..."

His girlfriend brought her legs up onto the couch and turned to him so she was sitting cross legged. "Does it have to?"

N nodded, "Yes. I don't like not having a definitive answer for my feelings. I know I'm happy when I'm with you – happier than I've been since I was a child – but I don't understand why. Or at least...I didn't. Gosh, I'm so confused."

Hilda couldn't help it – she laughed. N was too cute sometimes and he didn't even know it. Hell, he probably didn't even know what 'cute' meant.

"Do you wanna know why I like you?"

N nodded quickly, almost desperately.

Hilda giggled a little bit but then gave him a small smile while grabbing his hand. "Because I knew that two years ago you weren't trying to be a bad person like Ghetsis. You actually really had a dream that you believed – and still do believe – so strongly in. I was fascinated by the fact that you called Pokemon 'your friends' instead of 'your Pokemon', and even more so by the fact that you never battled me once with the same team. You're the most interesting person I've ever met, and it's almost scary how in tune you are with Pokemon. Not to mention you're super good looking."

By the end of her little spiel N was looking away from Hilda and had a tiny little blush on his face. She knew it wasn't because she embarrassed him with her compliments, but instead because he wanted to compliment her back but obviously wasn't comfortable with that yet.

She chuckled a little bit at that; maybe the serpentwine would loosen up her boyfriend a bit.

As if on cue, the door suddenly burst open and Cheren came stumbling in with Bianca in tow. He was somehow balancing 4 bottles – 4 big bottles – of Dratiniskin serpentwine in his arms, while Bianca herself was holding one, as well as what looked to be a bunch of wine glasses.

"A little help?"

Hilda hopped up and relieved her friend of two bottles as everyone set everything down on her coffee table.

"I really hope this is okay," she remarked after a moment, "my mom told me that serpentwine is really rare. I can only imagine how rare _Dratiniskin _serpentwine is on top of that..."

"S'okay!" yelled Bianca from Hilda's kitchen. The girl only noticed now that the blonde seemed to be looking frantically for something, probably a corkscrew to open the bottles. "There was an outbreak of Dratini outside of Dragonspiral Tower! Fennel said a bunch of old forgotten Dratini skins were just floating on the water!"

Cheren shrugged as he sat down, "Guess it's not exactly surprising considering how fast Dratini are known to grow and shed. I can only hope we can drink this without choking..."

"I've never had any made from the shed skin of a Dratini before," admitted N, "though I'm sure it would be better than any others considering the rarity."

"Rare doesn't always mean better," Cheren pointed out, "look at Feebas."

"Milotic," stated N simply.

"Good point."

"Alright we're all ready!" chirped Bianca as she skipped back to the living room, "Ready guys?"

Cheren sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Hilda held a confident smirk, "Let's do it!"

N simply nodded.

And with that, the four friends filled up their glasses, took a moment to glance at each other, and clinked their glasses.

"Cheers!"

* * *

_Close to a minute later. _

"Ugh! This is the grossest stuff I've ever tasted!"

"You're telling me!"

"I told you, Bianca!"

"I like it."

Hilda kept sticking her tongue in and out of her mouth, perhaps hoping that the air would somehow get rid of the repugnant taste engulfing her mouth at the moment.

Bianca hadn't stopped coughing since the serpentwine had graced her lips, and was violently shaking her head as if to mentally will the repulsive flavours away.

Cheren was more reserved in his distaste – he simply wore a big frown on his face and had his eyes closed. If one looked closely however, you could see his entire body shaking slightly.

N however, looked to be enjoying himself and seemed completely oblivious to the suffering of the people around him. In fact, he was already halfway through his first glass and it was draining quickly.

_5 minutes later._

Cheren smacked his lips together. His glass was past the halfway point now and he held a little smirk on his face. "You know what? I think it's slowly getting better! What do you guys think?"

Bianca nodded happily. Her face was tinged slightly with red and her glass had about a quarter left. "I totally agree! It's getting waaaay more bearable! Hilda, how's yours?"

The brunette didn't respond, as she was currently chugging the rest of her glass with unprecedented fervor. Her eyes with clenched tight closed however, indicating that it probably wasn't a pleasant experience. N watched with worry as she finally finished off her drink and placed her glass on the table a bit too forcefully.

"Beat that, Mr. All-Natural!"

N sighed, "It isn't a contest. You're just supposed to enjoy it, Hilda."

"Oh, I am! Hurry up and finish guys, then we can play a drinking game or something!"

Bianca perked up, "That sounds fun! But I don't know any..."

The brunette put a hand on her chin, "Yeah...me neither. Cheren? N?"

Both guys shook their heads.

Bianca flung her hands up in exasperation, "Ugh! Why is drinking so complicated?"

"Wait!" exclaimed Hilda suddenly, "I got an idea for a game! Everyone get out your Pokedexes."

"I don't have one," announced N abruptly.

"Oh right...okay well we'll just have to be on a team for this!"

"So," began Cheren as he and Bianca pulled out the sleek devices, "what did you have in mind?"

Hilda smirked at her friends as she opened up her Pokedex. "Well, you know how our Pokedexes have a random search button? I thought what we could do is each press it at the same time, and whoever's Pokemon has the type disadvantage with the others' has to drink!"

Cheren placed a hand on his chin, contemplating. "So for example, if my Pokedex came up with a Liepard and you got a Sawk, I would have to drink?"

Hilda nodded happily, "You got it!"

Bianca furrowed her brow, "But what if I got a flying-type Pokemon like Swanna?"

The brunette shrugged, "I guess I'd have to drink too!"

Cheren chuckled a bit and started pouring himself and Bianca another glass of serpentwine. "I like the idea of this game – fun and educational!"

N just sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

_10 minutes later. _

"Eelektross! Drrriiiink up, Bianca!"

The blonde glared down at the Frillish on her Pokedex with overwhelming menace. Somehow, Cheren and Hilda were still beating her at this game, even though it required literally no skill. She just couldn't catch a break.

Even so, all four of the friends were already finished their second glass of serpentwine and were working on their third. It seemed Hilda's game was proving to be effective in getting everyone to have the full experience of the peculiar beverage, and they were _definitely_ starting to feel it's effects.

Bianca's face was now more noticeably red, and her hat looked a little lobsided. She also kept stealing glances at Cheren for some reason, something that only N seemed to notice.

And speaking of Cheren, the Aspertia gym leader also looked a bit...disheveled. He had taken off his red tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little bit, claiming that it was getting incredibly hot in Hilda's house. His face was also achieving a tint of red and that one strand of rebellious black hair that stood tall above all the others was starting to slant off a bit to the left of his head.

Hilda too was getting hot so she removed her vest, leaving only her short-shorts and her white tank on and exposing more of her flawless arms and legs for the world to see. She had a silly grin on her face and was leaning slightly against N, who looked flustered. The poor guy seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected yet by the serpentwine, and he had a suspicion that he wouldn't even feel anything until the other three were absolutely _hammered. _

"Okay!" exclaimed Hilda suddenly, "Time for Round 4! Get ready guys!"

"My dex is locked onto you, Bianca," said Cheren with a confident smirk.

Bianca sat up straight and glared at her friend, "I'm not losing this time, Cheren! Let's do this already!"

N had to suppress a laugh. In the short time that he'd known her, he hadn't seen Bianca this competitive or assertive before. And it looked like Cheren hadn't seen that side of her either, based on the looks he was giving her.

Hilda smirked as she glanced at her friends, "Okay you guys...One, two, three!"

They all (save for N) pressed the 'random search' buttons on their Pokedexes at the same time. A couple beeping sounds were heard all around until each dex had a Pokemon on the screen.

"YES!" exclaimed Bianca, "Haxorus! No way you're beating that!"

Cheren chuckled then and held up his own dex in front of Bianca's eyes. All the colour drained from her face.

"Vanilite. Drink up, Bianca."

"Oh, for Arceus's sake!"

N looked to Hilda, "We have Liligant, Hilda. Cheren beat us so we have to drink also."

The brunette turned to her boyfriend and poked him in the nose, "You, mister, just want to see me drink all of this, don't you?"

The former leader of Team Plasma just smiled at her, "Maybe."

* * *

_45 minutes later._

N got his wish. Hilda was drunk.

"Biaaaaanca! I choose youuuu!"

A stray pokeball went soaring through the air and pegged the blonde on the head. Bianca didn't notice however, because she was currently searching frantically around the house for her green beret which had gone missing about 20 minutes ago. She had since removed her orange parka, leaving her in her white halter top and black undershirt with green capris pants.

"I need to find it! My hair is not ready to be seen fully without my beret! Berrreeeeet! Where are you!?"

Hilda had since found her own hat and was standing over her blonde friend as she searched. "Bianca! Use Hyper Beam! We need to defeat Cheren at all costs! It's all or nothing!"

At this, Bianca abruptly stopped searching for her hat and got back up on her feet. She stumbled a bit on the way up and almost fell into N, who was still sitting on the couch next to Cheren.

"I can't battle Cheren! I lo...he's my friend! I'll battle you instead! Take this! Take down!"

Without further ado, the blonde charged into Hilda, who failed to dodge as Bianca's tackle connected. As they hit the ground though, both girls were simply laughing manically at how stupid they were being, while N and Cheren looked on in amusement from the couch.

For his part, the Aspertia gym leader was also quite buzzed, though he wasn't necessarily drunk yet. Because of this, he and N were enjoying whatever spectacle the girls had decided to uknowingly put on for them.

"I must say," began Cheren with a smirk, "I can see why you like this stuff, N."

"And _I_ must say, it is _much _different than any serpentwine I've ever had. Dratini is definitely a one of a kind Pokemon, wouldn't you agree?"

Cheren nodded, opening a second bottle of the glorious nectar, "I would! Now...let's catch up to the girls, shall we?"

* * *

_2 hours later..._

"I am N, king of Team Plasma! And I hereby declare that all shall be allowed to drink Dratiniskin Serpentwine! And also, Hilda is beautiful! That will be all! Back to your posts!"

Hilda stumbled into N's arms and they both fell onto the couch in a heap of tangled arms and legs. "My hero!"

Cheren emerged from the bathroom with the whole bottle in his hand, "No matter how much you wiggle and dance, the very last drop goes down your pants! Right Bianca? Bianca?"

The blonde was nowhere to be seen, something that the two lovebirds on the couch didn't seem to notice, probably because they were too busy locking lips with each other.

"Uhh...I'm going to find Bianca guys. You guys just...keep doing that I guess..."

Obviously, the two didn't respond as Cheren got the hell out of there. He was going to the front door when suddenly he heard a noise.

That sounded like...crying?

It was coming from Hilda's room.

Cautiously (albeit rather clumsily as well) Cheren managed to get up to Hilda's bedroom. The door was closed but he knew he could walk in anyway.

"Bianca?"

The blonde was sitting at the foot of her bed, rubbing her eyes. Cheren was confused as to why she was crying in the first place, but he figured he had a pretty decent cure in his left hand.

By the way, the serpentwine bottle was in his right.

"I found your hat, Bianca."

She perked up and grabbed it when he held it out to her, placing it securely back on her head.

"Thaaannk youuuuu, Cher-Bear. Where was it anyway?"

"No proble-wait what did you call me?"

Bianca's eyes widened, "Oh, nothing! That's my secret nickname for you! But you're not supposed to know that! Oh no! What am I gonna-hey, is that more serpentwine?"

Cheren chuckled as he flopped down next to his best friend on the bed, "Ooooh yeah it is. Oh and I found your hat in the dumbest place – on my head. Apparently I've been wearing it for like an hour and a half. I don't know how you didn't notice, but you always were kinda oblivious weren't you?"

The blonde just sighed as she snatched the bottle out of her friend's hand, "Don't be mean."

Bianca took a swig – a large swig. After what seemed like 15 seconds she finally detached the bottle from her lips. "Ah...so good."

Cheren laughed and had a drink of his own, "Funny how we thought this was gross like two and a half hours ago, eh?"

Bianca hopped up off the bed and put her hands on her hips, "I'm going to Dragonspiral Tower tomorrow to thank all of the Dratini there for their glorious...skin. And maybe to go see if I can make more of this stuff. You wanna join me?"

The young man didn't even hesistate, "I'd go anywhere with you, Bianca."

Straight after he said it Cheren grew beet red, "I-I mean...I, uh...well..."

He was so busy stammering that he didn't even notice his best friend sidle up to him again on the bed. When he finally stopped freaking out and noticed her presence, Cheren was surprised to see Bianca rather...close to him. She was so close to him on Hilda's bed that their arms were touching and his pinky was grazing her own. Instead of moving away however, Cheren just looked straight at her.

Normally, the Aspertia gym leader would probably feel awkward in this situation, but somehow he felt like this was the perfect moment.

It was the serpentwine...it had to be the serpentwine. This was Bianca, for Arceus's sake!

"Bianca..."

"Cheren..."

She began leaning forward. So did he. Her eyes were fluttering closed. So were his. And then...

"Guys! Me and N had this great idea! Why don't we-oh...OOOOH...sooooooooryyy!"

Hilda all but slammed her bedroom door shut as she bolted down the stairs. Cheren and Bianca both sighed at the same time. After a moment of silence, the gym leader smirked at his friend and held up the bottle.

"Still got half a bottle left. Whaddya say?"

Bianca smiled at him but shook her head, "In a bit. Um...about what almost happened there..."

Cheren smiled at her, urging her to continue.

"I...I don't think that was the serpentwine, Cheren."

"Me neither. I think subconsciously I've wanted to do that for a while. I've really missed you, and I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

Bianca shook her head, "You're a gym leader now, Cheren. You're so strong...I wouldn't really expect you to come back here that often anyway. I don't hold it against you."

The young man ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "That's no excuse. I can't believe I've neglected you for so long. If you ever left my life completely I'd be crushed. You know that, right?"

"R-really?" asked the blonde nervously.

Cheren just nodded with a small smile.

They leaned in together again.

"And I'm sorry I made you cry," he whispered against her lips softly.

"...Apology accepted."

* * *

_Yet another hour later._

Quietly, Bianca and Cheren crept down the stairs back to the living room. Half of the reason was because they hadn't heard anything from Hilda or N for a while, and the other half was because they didn't want to walk in on anything of _that _nature.

This is why they were quite amused when they finally gathered the courage to look inside the room.

Hilda and N were sprawled together on the couch, completely passed out. N was wearing Hilda's hat and she was wearing his black one, and her long brunette locks seemed to be completely engulfing N's entire face. On Hilda's own face with the unmistakable hint of a slight smile – she truly looked utterly content.

"They are so cute...but I'm a little jealous of them at the same time," Bianca admitted sheepishly.

At that moment, she felt Cheren's hand grasp her own. He was still looking at the two on the couch, but she knew that he knew she was looking at him.

"Don't be."

_The next morning. _

The house was a mess. After noticing that Hilda and N were indeed taking up the entire couch, Bianca and Cheren had decided to go and sleep in Hilda's bed. There was no funny business...okay maybe there was more than a little making out...but that was it. It turns out that while Dratiniskin Serpentwine was one fantastic beverage, it made you incredibly sleepy. Not to mention you felt like utter _shit _the next morning.

But as Bianca awoke in her best friend's arms, she couldn't say she minded that much.

She smiled as she heard a groan from behind her.

"Uuuuuughhhhh...my head..."

"Cheren?"

"Hm?"

"Are we a couple now?"

She had to stifle a laugh when the gym leader groaned even louder. "Honestly, Bianca...can I at least get a glass of water before you start pestering me?"

He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed then, and Bianca felt slightly cold suddenly. As he was walking out though she heard him call out to her.

"To answer your question though, yes. We are a couple now."

Bianca smiled widely to herself and snatched the bottle of serpentwine from the end table next to Hilda's bed, abruptly showering it with kisses.

"I love you, Dratiniskin Serpentwine. I love you so much."


End file.
